


Coming Home

by risenfrommyimagination



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Cute, F/M, Love, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Returning Home, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risenfrommyimagination/pseuds/risenfrommyimagination
Summary: Tom has been abroad, filming for his new movie, but now he is coming home.Short OS about him sitting in the car, being on his way home.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there.   
So this is a kind of new POV I tried to do and it turned out pretty good (so do I think).  
If you like it, don't hesitate to tell me :)

Slow, melancholic jazz is playing in the radio and he leans back into the black leather seats, running his fingers through his hair, which is flattened down on the one side due to him falling asleep during the flight.   
Outside, the blue, almost clear sky is fighting with the green meadows, while the sun is beaming over the treetops. The music in the background doesn’t fit the scenery at all, better said the whole day. 

It was his first hour, one and a _half_ to be right, back in London and it already felt so much better than every seat in the business class or hotel could ever be. It felt homely, although he wasn’t at home yet. A feeling, no hotel bed, no setting sun over the beach in LA could give him. 

As much as he liked London, Tom needed England and its unpredictable weather, changing from glaring sun to heavy rain in just ten seconds. He needed London and its spirit, the non-fake smiles everyone was giving to each other – not like in the US – and the overall pure expression of emotions. And he needed his family around, his little brothers, sitting with his mom and dad around the fireplace in their garden, dogs playing in the background. And he also needed her. 

Tom’s lips curl into a soft smile, as his thoughts drift to her, probably waiting for him at their place, where he was headed right now. Usually, he’d go to his parent’s first, but they were on holiday with the rest of his brothers. And although he missed his parents, but right now, he missed her the most. 

Absently minded he unlocks his phone, opening the chat with her, scrolling upwards slowly. Every message from the last three weeks passes by. Every _I miss you_, every _I love you_, every text sent in the middle of the night, arriving her in the morning at the same time. There are pictures from the set, from the sun setting over LA, from him with curly, messy morning her, laying in bed. And pictures from her, the grey sky over London, Tessa cuddled up in her lap, her lying in bed on his side. 

His heart aches and jumps at the same time. He’ll be home soon and all the night time calls, the desperate craving of lying next to her, seeing her beautiful face, would come to an end. At least right now. 

Tom would have to leave again in a few weeks, but longer. Not just three weeks, it would be five, the final filming of the movie. It would be even harder than this time after this summer. He had been away over half of the summer and although summer in LA was pretty nice, Tom has missed London summer nights more than he’d ever admit to anyone. The air, that slowly turned from hot to a cool, but still pleasant breeze while the sun was setting over the trees in his family’s garden, that’s what he missed. 

And seeing all the stories on Instagram, the pictures his family and her sent him, from the bonfires in the garden, of Tessa playing with other dogs, didn’t make it better. Even worse. There were a few days of summer left – as the weather report predicted – and he couldn’t wait to sit in his garden, her cuddled up against his chest and his chin resting on her crease, so that he could bury is face on her hair from time to time, smelling the soft scent of the mixture of her perfume and shampoo. 

“Tom, we’re there in five.” His driver’s voice cuts through his thoughts and Tom looks up from his phone. They are back in his hometown, familiar houses and shops passing by.   
“Ok, thank you.” 

_5_ He just sends her, with a heart emoji behind the number and gets back a kiss emoji from her. It’s been like this for weeks, counting down the days until he’d come home. It has been like a little light during the time abroad. The car pulls into the street Tom was living in and he could feel his heart speeding up, the butterflies rumbling around in his stomach nervously. They pass the small bakery, which has the best bread in the entire neighbourhood and the park, where they usually go with Tessa for a walk.   
The car slows down and Tom catches a peek of his house, their house, behind the trees in the front yard. 

“Here, we are.”   
“Ok…thank you.” He clears his throat, opening the door. “Uh, have…a nice day.”  
“You too.”

His knees are weak as Tom gets out of the car, going around it to open the trunk. The butterflies are making him so nervous, that he feels like a teenager again right before his first date. He takes out his suitcase from the trunk, closing it and the car slowly drives away. 

For a moment, he stares at it leaving, then he turns to the house, slowly walking up the path, dragging his suitcase behind. The chisel is cracking under his feet and he is feeling more nervous with every step he is coming closer to the entrance door. And then he is standing in front of it, the keys in his hand gently rattling as he unlocks the front door.

“Darling?” His voice echoes in the corridor, the door closes behind him with a soft click. “I am home.”

A familiar clattering of paws hitting the wooden floor and one second later, Tessa comes running down the corridor towards him. “Princess.” Tom goes on his knees and she jumps right into him, her tongue licking over his left cheek, her tail wagging in joy. “Hey baby.” His hands pet her head, fondling her soft ears while Tessa is looking him with big, excited eyes. And then he sees her, almost appearing in slow-motion and he gets up, leaving Tessa on the floor. 

“Hey babe.” She smiles at him and his feet carry him to her. Her arms fling around his body, both of their bodies immediately connecting with each other in such a familiar way. He feels her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and her face pressed in the crook of his neck and he just wraps his arms around her upper waist, pulling her close to him, lifting her up a little bit.

“Tom.” She laughs against his skin and he lowered her to the ground, her face still nuzzled in his neck. He could smell the familiar, usual scent, which made everything around him dizzy and his heart beating so much faster. “Hey”, he mumbles, his lips gently pressed on her cheek and she lifts her head. For the first time in weeks their eyes interlock in real life, not through a camera lens. 

He places a soft kiss on her lips, her immediately reciprocating it. Her hands are running over his neck, up in his hair, fondling through his soft curls. 

“You’re home.” Hearing her voice again, without the cracking of the bad connection, sets even more butterflies free.   
“I am.” Tom leans his forehead against her, his nose tip nudging against hers. “Finally.”


End file.
